


Hornswoggle (January 4, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pranking, Word of the Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Nishinoya is Karasuno's undisputed prankmaster. Drabble.Word of the Day: Hornswogglebamboozle, hoax





	Hornswoggle (January 4, 2018)

Noya had never been the best at pranks; that was the purview of Ryuu and, by extension, Saeko, who had taught Ryuu everything he knew. However, his friendship with the two of them had given him a leg up in terms of the arts of hornswoggling and misdirection, and occasional obscure meme fuckery, too.

 

Hinata once found himself plagued by tiny figurines and printouts of the volleyball mascot he so liked. The more he found, the more creeped out he was by the round face and oversized hands, especially when he found one inside the hood of his favorite jacket.

 

Kageyama was harder to prank; he was just a shade too oblivious to internalize that someone was messing with him. He just took any pranking as a long, odd string of coincidences, leaving Noya tugging at his hair in frustration.

 

Noya never even tried pranking Tsukishima or Yamaguchi. That way danger lay.

 

Pranking Ryuu was probably his favorite pastime, because his reactions were always perfect. It didn’t hurt that Ryuu couldn’t sneak to save his life, and therefore always got caught before he could prank Noya.


End file.
